Thorn Walls
by Feral goblin bastard
Summary: 8 months ago Emil lost his parents in a car crash and his overprotective big brother came home to take care of him, then one summer night him and his best friend Leon get (sort of) lost in the woods.When they are out of the woods things have changed, in some ways good, in some ways bad. Emil has a choice to make, continue with life, or find his way back.
1. freezer aisle

_If I knew what I know now last summer, I never would have stepped out the door into that hot June day._ I don't remember the day and it didn't seem important to remember then, it was a week or two after school ended on my sophomore year. My brother Lucas waltzed his way into my room and disturbed my peace. Until then I had spent my free days playing video games and talking to my best friend Leon. In my room most of the time until I had to piss or eat.

Anyway about a week into break Lucas decided to start bitching to me about how it 'wasn't healthy' to sit in my room all the time. He started suggesting that I go on trips with him and his obnoxiously cheerful boyfriend Mathias. After a few days of it he demanded that I go to the grocery store with him. I don't know why he's gotten the idea into his head that just because mom and dad aren't here he's got to take care of me.

After a hot and sweaty bike ride across town to the store I was walking through the freezer section trying to cool myself off when I heard a whispered voice, being the nosy little son of a bitch that I am I walked closer to where I thought I heard it. After checking to make sure I was alone in the aisle I pressed my ear against the door of one of the freezers.

"farðu yfir túnið," I recognized the language of my mother "örlög þín bíður…" the voice finished carrying the last syllable out slowly. I could speak Icelandic but not fluently it meant something about going trough a field because I belong there. I straightened up and decided that this was something best to ignore.

"Yo, Emil, what's up buddy? Long time no see!" I turned to face Alfred who was jogging to me from across the aisle, Alfred was a super friendly and super cheerful star football player, he was the richest kid in our low income town. He was nice but I wouldn't consider him to be much more than an acquaintance. Behind Alfred, his usual group of his half brother Mathiew, his girlfriend Natalia, and his best friend Kiku followed him over to me.

"How've you been Emil?" Mathiew asked in his usual quite polite tone. He was the total opposite of his boisterous brother.

"Good, how bout you?" I returned I'm not in the mood for chit chat but I'm not rude. Mattie began some reply that I didn't hear focusing suddenly on Natalia's intense gaze aimed at me causing chills to run along my back. She was a quiet girl with a dreadful aura around her, she's notorious for intense staring and being incredibly vulgar very casually. From what I heard she also has an odd habit of fixating on either her brother Ivan or Alfred to an exhaustive point for the focus of her fixation. Natalia blinked and slid her intense blue eyes off of me and onto Alfred,

"Alfred we're fucking leaving this shit hole" she announced grabbing his arm and pulling him away aggressively.

"Chill Nat," he said yanking his arm out of her grasp, then he turned to me with a wave and said, "catch ya later Emil!" before walking off with his girlfriend. Kiku dipped his head towards me then followed after them silently, Lucas arrived in time to say hello to Mathiew, Mathiew gave a wave and said that we should hang out sometime with a shy smile. After they left I realized that I was in no mood for human interaction today I followed Lucas to hurry him up with the shopping. During the bike ride home with shopping bags balanced across both of our handlebars Lucas said,

"Why don't you go out with friends like those other kids you were talking to? It's not good to be such a hermit." he gave that concerned look he always has when I'm 'not being healthy'.

"Because everyone is annoying and I've had enough social interaction during school." I responded with an edge of annoyance harshening my voice, I hated when he did this.

"I saved some of the grocery money maybe you can take some of your friends to do something with it," his tone was gentle, I felt like a prick for snapping at him now, money was always tight but even more since its just been us.

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. He quit his old job as an archaeologist to come home and take care of me and he hasn't been able to find a new one yet, and he is still trying to pay off the hospital bills that insurance didn't cover completely, and his student loans. "Leon has been talking about some movie lately, I bet he would like to go see it."

"That sounds like it would be nice," he said seeming pleased at my agreement to get out of the house.

When we got home I called Leon and we set a time that would we would see the movie tomorrow. We also decided to stop by a restaurant after to get dinner. Then I went out into the living room to eat dinner with Lucas, I knew he wanted us to spend more time together so that was my way of saying thanks for the money.

The next afternoon I took a shower and ran a brush through my messy hair then put on my best casual clothes then hopped on my bike and headed to the lower class side of town.


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Theater

_A.N/ thanks for the follows it really encouraging, please leave reviews or messages of things to fix or events or characters you want to see in the future! I also want to apologize for taking a while to update i had a family emergency in my home town that's a 10 hour car ride away. Ill try to update more often._

_I turned down the road for Leon's house._ Leon lived with his father, a younger brother and his younger sister. His small house with peeling dull blue paint came in view finally. I stood up on my bike and pedaled harder, Leon's door opened. Within a heartbeat I was flipping over through the air with a yell, I felt my foot catch on my handlebars and my palms began scraping on the pavement. My face smashed down and then for my finishing move the rest of my body flipped over and my bike went with it, my foot still hooked on the handle bars.

I lay on the road stunned while sound rushed around me, three pairs of violet eyes stared down at me.

"Oh sorry, heh I guess I left that lead pipe in the road" a heavily accented voice said. Ivan, Natalia, and their aunt, Irunya had made a semicircle around my head . Ivan was a 6'3 Russian immigrant and Natalia's older brother, Ivan was cruel and built like an Nfl player. One of my friends, Ravis gets bullied by him on a daily basis. Irunya is the opposite she's a sweet motherly woman who took her sisters children to America with her when she was 18 for a better future, Irunya raised Ivan and Natalia since they were infants.

"Why would you put a pipe in the road in the first place?" I croaked out, I realized I was still laying on my back so I pushed myself up on my elbows.

"A dog was trying to piss on my flowers so I threw the pipe at it." The cruelty of this might be shocking for an outsider but this wasn't for anyone who knew Ivan.

"You ok?" Leon asked leaning over to me. Ivan and Natalia left as Lan, Yao, and Yong arrived. Lan and Yong are Leon's younger siblings, Yao was his dad. "Ya I'm fine." I said getting up to my feet too fast, my vision blacked out for a second then went back to normal.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Yaoi said grabbing my elbow, being mindful of my scraped hands and leading me to his house. "Lan, get his bike please." He called.

"Piss off old man, I'm going to Kiku's." she yelled then began skipping off down the street. Leon walked into the bathroom with me and Yao while the hydrogen fizzed on my scraped palms and Yao wiped blood off my chin and under my nose. My hair was a ruffled mess like it normally was and my clothes were dusty, of course this had to happen the day I tried to look nice.

"We should probably get going when your done, I brought the bike inside so it wouldn't get stolen." Leon informed me.

"Thanks." Leon was never very talkative around Yao and he wasn't the most talkative in the first place. So I wouldn't make him feel obligated to talk.

"Alright kiddos, you can go now, Emil's as cleaned up as I can get him."

"Thanks Yao, have a nice night." Leon was sliding on a red jacket when we walked out the door, that jacket always brought out the amber in his eyes.

"Bro you looked so fucking funny when you fell. Sorry bout my old man." He said with a chuckle. Leon and me would always laugh at each other when we did something stupid but only when we knew that the other was fine. Leon got the bikes out and we set off in the comfortable silence we always fell into, neither of us were one of those types of people that needed constant conversation. We made the ride across town quickly with the cool mist from the evening keeping us cool. Ravis and Lilli were there too, Lilli was a short blonde girl would start her freshman year when school came back in session. She and Ravis were going to the same movie, a few other people were there too but none of them I recognize. The movie was some Jackie Chan rerun. The only part I payed attention to was how he leaned close to me and held my hand, he was scared of the dark but he'd never admit it.

After the movie it was dark outside, it gave me that weird feeling in my stomach that you get when something feels wrong.

Leon and I strolled down the street to Antonio's Diner. Leon worked there as a busboy on some nights and I spent my summer working there too. Antonio's Diner was a restaurant run in the front of Antonio and his cousin's house, it made authentic Italian and Spanish food for a great price especially with the employee discount. Antonio was a kind and generous man and so was his cousin Romano although Romano had a cold exterior, despite the fact that I quit working not long after I started working they still gave me the discount although that may be partially from the circumstances that I quit under. Leon got the enchiladas and I stuck to the classic spaghetti.

"Let's take this to mayflower field and spend a few hours out there." Leon said, I just nodded, secretly I was worried that Lucas would get worried about me but I didn't want to show it. After a short bike ride to mayflower field we were spread on our backs stargazing. after pointing out a few constellations we decided that our food was cool enough to eat. We made quiet conversation with voices barely above a whisper about our futures, dreams and other things like that while we ate feeling like using regular voices would disrupt the serine environment.

After finishing all we wanted from our overstuffed Styrofoam containers we went back to stargazing, this time comfortable silence settled gently over us like it often does. We basked in the cold moon light enjoying each others company with only the connection of intertwined fingers while long strands of grass tickled our necks and faces. Our serine paradise was ripped ruthlessly from our grasp by the hellish screaming of what sounded like a woman going through the worst thing that could be inflicted on someone. Leon and I shot up and scrambled to our feet then within a heartbeat of each other took off across the field heading for the woods where the wail was still echoing. I arrived before Leon and I was instantly paralyzed by dread, why didn't we go get someone instead of putting ourselves at risk, what of we couldn't do anything to help this woman. Leon arrived behind me and began pushing me forward instinct telling me to run, to trample anything in my way and get as far away from these demonic woods as possible. "Leon I think we should find someone else to help." I said knowing by the look on Leon's face that I was wasting my breathe.


	3. Midnight Jog

A.N. I meant to update yesterday but I was too lazy oops lol, please let me know of events or characters you want to see in the future.

-"That would take to long." he gasped A high pitch howl echoed round the trees, more beastly and wrong than the perfect impression that had lured us out of the field. I ignored my screaming instincts and raced at Leon's side as he charged forward to rescue the "damsel in distress" I knew that he wouldn't listen to me if I tried to stop him now, and I didn't want him to go alone. The scream came again then once more, this time unmistakably animalistic. The sound of it was like a wolf mixed with a bear, that's the best I can put it, fear wrenched my heart and my feet stopped moving, me and Leon exchanged a look, his feet skidded to a stop too. Brush rattled in the distance. He looked behind us then choked out,

"What the fuck?" In synch we pivoted as the sound came closer a rasp now barely audible. A thick wall of blackberries and hawthorn trees was now blocking what used to be a well worn path. I grabbed at Leon's arms and then grabbed his hand, in the few minutes that we had been in the woods fear had entirely enveloped me, judging by the wide eyes and shocked expression Leon was staring at me with I knew he was just as scared as me. Leon hardened his expression and charged off the path into a direction away from the sound, with his hand holding mine tight dragged me with him. After what felt like 10 minutes we were out of breath and entirely lost but the sound of rustling was gone. I looked behind us and vines and tree sprouts were rising out of the leaf mold that covered the ground.

"Leon look." He kept the hold on my hand and tugged me closer.

"I know lets keep walking." He murmured rubbing soothing circles on my back, my stomach felt sick as we continued deeper into the woods, the forest grew thicker and the wall of thorns pressed us to continue. I felt sobs fight to get out of my throat, choking me as me and Leon made slowing progress to try to get away from the prickly wall that was blocking us in the forest. After what felt like a lifetime of pushing through sticks, branches, and bushes I stopped over the top of a patch of ferns that we were stumbling through and over and puked. Now that we were stopped I could hear the blackberries growing closer, another animalistic scream cut through the rustle of the bushes. I heard the choking sobs burst out of my throat before I could stop it. "Come on we need to keep going." Leon said tugging me but it was too late, I was now in a full blown panic and the last of my stomach contents was gone. "Breath Emil, it's okay we'll get out of here, we just have to keep moving." he put his hand on my chin and turned me away from the thorn walls that was now making its way through the closest layer of trees. I gulped a breath of air and began stumbling through the brush again. I couldn't breathe, I gulped again, still my lungs were screaming so was my brain and my heart was fluttering so fast that I could hardly feel it. My vision stirred and I was struggling to get my legs to work but Leon was tugging me after him. The scream echoed again it was such a horrible sound, whoever or whatever it was knew that we were aware that it was predatory it was not even slightly human. My legs gave out and Leon who was currently struggling in between a bush and a tree called back "Get up we need to hurry and find a way out of here before we get caught." I took several desperate gasps of air and still the screaming in my lungs got worse. I struggled after Leon and after I got to the other side I used the tree to push myself up then struggled through a few other bushes till a sheer rock wall blocked any last attempts of escape.

"Can we climb a tree?" Leon asked looking down at me, I was laying on the ground wheezing.

"No, vines, cover, them," I said in between wheezes. Leon then turned around and struggled to find a handhold in the wall. After a few seconds he gave up and then grabbed my waist and tugged me up. He wrapped his arm around me supportively and then we began following the wall. "Where we going?"

"There must be a end somewhere or a place we can climb." he grunted determinedly.

"Leon this forest goes on for miles." This is why we got along so well we balance each other out perfectly. I could stop him from going on when there was no point and he could keep me going when we still had a reason to continue. I sat down, my breath come back to me and an odd calm wash over me. He looked down at me and gave me a cute look, he always did that face whenever I was being extra pessimistic. He would scrunch his nose up in a really adorable way and give me a pouty lipped frown. His eyes watered and he said

"Stop, we can't give up." his monotone voice cracked and he sounded like he was about to cry. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me. I could hear the rustling and see the rapidly approaching bushes moving through gaps in the trees and undergrowth. He sat down and pulled me close to him, I took this opportunity to admire this tan skin and the way it illuminated in cold moonlight to make his skin look glowy, his nose was the perfect shape and his lips were different sizes but they still went together really nice anyway. His cheekbones were high and little scrapes from the branches scraping them made him look rugged the way his messy grown out hair framed them emphasized it. Focusing on details of things has always been a good way for me to calm down

The brambles were creeping the last few centimeters toward us, they had scaled the trees and were dangling off the branches stretching towards us greedily. They began wrapping around Leon's outstretched leg and then began to work their way up mine the brambles on the branches had reached further down and one began to rest on my head, I felt one thorn wedge its way through my mess of hair and dig into my scalp, I hyper focused on that one thorn for a few seconds for some reason. My eyes drooped and I felt sleep overcome me powerfully I tightened my grip on Leon's hand and let myself give away to unconsciousness. Before I went I felt Leon squeeze my hand once again and then the tension in him vanished as he probably gave into the sleep that must have tugged him too.


	4. Awake

A.N. kleina is a Scandinavian desert thing, its sweet dough twisted up and fried. Irunya is Ukraine it was a name Hima said he thought about giving her

"Come on Em, get on up!" I let out an irritable groan and hid my head under a pillow as my dad yanked open my curtains and came back to bed to shake my shoulders again. "Fine, keep sleepin' I'll eat all the Kleina!" I ripped the pillow off my head, my lips pull into a sluggish smile as I slid out of my covers and dangled my leg over the side of my bunk bed. Then it hit me, mom and dad got killed in a car crash 8 months ago I had a few broken ribs and a punctured lung that I had to get surgery to fix. I swung around expecting to see Matthias with his cheerful tone that was always gave me the stabbing reminder of my father. A tall man with ash blonde hair and baby blue eyes stood next to my widow tucking my curtains into the hooks on the wall, my dad stood next to my window tucking my curtains into the hooks on the wall. "Dad!" I yelled while I jumped off my bed, rushing to him for a tight hug. I didn't care that it was childish I was just happy to see him. "Emil, wow, I know you like kleina but its not like you to be this much of a morning person."

"I had this crazy dream that you and mom died in car crash and Lucas had to come back and take care of me it was horrible, I missed you so much and Lucas was so lost without his job." His eyes darkened and he hugged me, "I have dreams about mom and Lucas sometimes too. We all miss them very much but I know they watch us and they want us to keep moving on."

"what do you mean?" I asked my stomach dropped.

"Oh Emil…" a pained look crossed his formerly smiling face "don't you remember, your brother and mother really did have an accident." I lost my appetite.

"But you said someone made kleina? mom always made kleina, you always messed up." I said my voice cracked, I let my gaze slip to where the picture of Lucas and mom sat, with his favorite hat, his cross hairpin, and his bandana that he wore when we went on dad's boat, were displayed with it.

"Oh honey, Irunya made some." Fuzzy memories of the hospital, the funeral, Lucas never recovering, the wedding, Irunya moving in with Ivan and Natalia, everything came back. My legs crumpled and I sat back down on the bottom bunk.

"I'd like to go back to bed." My dad looked down at me with a worried expression. He pressed his hand against my head in an awkward sign of affection, he let out a sigh that made him look like he deflated, then said,

"Ok let me know if you need anything, maybe we can visit Lucas tomorrow." then he walked out. I slumped onto my back on the bottom bunk and thought about everything. Then I realized that the bedding was different than the navy blue and white set that Lucas had, this set was tan with floral print. I sat up and looked around my room. There was a vodka bottle with flowers in it on the nightstand, Lucas's book case didn't have mythology books anymore, instead was a Russian nesting doll, a picture of a young boy, a baby and a man and woman, and a few books with titles along the lines of "Social Skills: for dummies" and a few plumbing books oddly. I crawled back to the top bunk and grabbed my phone and sent a text to Leon about everything. A quiet knock on my door startled me from my thinking. Irunya opened my door after I called out a "hello," She brought in a plate with the sweet fried dough twists.

"Hey Hun, I figured I should bring you some before Ivan and your pops ate them all." she gave me a shy smile and set the plate on the dresser. I murmured my thanks from around my pillow and she left. I got down and brought the plate to my bed I wanted my favorite food but it wasn't worth having to interact with either Natalia or Ivan, they always gave me the chills. I got back to my bed and my phone vibrated with a message, probably Leon texting me back.

An. I just made up a character for Emil's dad but he wont be a very big part of the story, I'm not sure when I'll update next because its finals week on Monday so ill be busy getting stressed out but ill have a little bit off of school after


	5. Lifted Truck

A.N. should I have some chapters from leon's point of veiw? I like stories that have several povs but I want to know what my readers would think of that. It would be one of Leon's pov for 2 chapters of Emil's

Not Leon, it was Alfred, why the fuck had Alfred texted me? We were friendly to each other but not much more than acquaintances. the text said "Hey Em, Ivan said that your having a bad day so I'm taking you out get dressed 3" When did we even give each other our phone numbers. I really didn't want to go do anything today especially with someone as obnoxious as Alfred. and what was with the heart? "It's okay I'd rather stay home" is what I responded I shoved my head back under my pillow for a few seconds then my phone buzzed again. "too bad I'm not gonna let you sit home and be all depresso all by yourself om not that bad of a boyfriend" then "if you really want we'll just get some food then come back to my house and play video games." I'm so fucking confused, are we dating? I wouldn't be surprised considering I forgot my brother was a vegetable and that my dad had married Irunya of all people, And now had fuzzy memories of the events but no specifics .But why would someone like me date someone like him, I'd do so much better dating someone like Leon. I was curious and it seemed like there was no point in arguing further. I slumped out of my bed and grabbed the first pair of jeans I found then my favorite sweater and sat back down on my bed. Leon texted me back, "I had weird dreams last night too. do you want to hang out today." I sent back "Alfred wants to hang out today so I can't" "when did you and Alfred start to hang out?" "idk but I think we're dating or something, everything until now seems really weird and fuzzy." "weird" is the last message he sent me. I shoved my phone into my pocket and looked in the mirror in my room. My hair is messy and I have dark circles under my eyes, it's comforting to know that I still look like myself even if I feel wrong. My door opened without warning and Alfred burst into the room.

"Hey Em, how ya feelin?" he said pulling me into a tight hug, it was a comforting hug even if I'm a big fan of hugs.

"Uh alright." I answered, he let me go and then grabbed my hand and pulled me through my door and out to his truck. He pulled open the door on the passenger side.

"Ladies first." He said cracking a big smile, and giving a bow. I pulled myself into his truck cab and cracked a smile too, he had two cokes, a bag of black licorice and a bag of gummy bears. He got into the other side and started the car, horrible country music blared through the speakers and me and Alfred flinched simultaneously and he cranked the music down to a quite level.

" Ew you listen to country music?" I joked, I was actually feeling a little better, his happiness was contagious and he got my favorite candy, now I see why Lucas was so fond of Matthias. My smile melted back into a frown and guilt flooded over me for joking and smiling while my brother was in the hospital in a coma he would probably never get out of. Me and Alfred played video games for a few hours and before long I had forgotten my problems, at noon Alfred decided to show me his 'kick-ass cooking skills' by making (and burning) hamburgers. His mother, Francine came and joined us for lunch after smelling the burned everything and gave Alfred a cooking lesson. It was pretty funny to watch, she accused him of having the cooking skills of his father. Francine was a pretty lady with brown hair tied back into a bun and a wonderful smile, very dignified but she still could joke. There was a family portrait in the dining room of Alfred his father Arthur, the mayor of the town, Francine, and Matheu. After we finished eating we went back to playing video games, he destroyed me at Mario cart until about 3pm. "Hey Em, I got football practice at 4 is now a good time to drop you back off at your house?" He said while his eyes danced between me and the game.

"Oh ya sure." I said making sure to keep my voice with the amount of emotionlessness that I normally kept it at. I felt disappointed that I would already be returning to my house, Alfred really helped to keep my mood up. This was the first time I really remember hanging out with him. After a car ride home filled with awkward silence that never happened between me and Leon we reached my house. "Hey, I'll text you after practice ok?" he assured me, then he did something I wasn't expecting, he kissed me. "Uh ok ill talk to you then." I mumbled while sliding down from the lifted truck.


	6. Couch

Sorry for not updating for so long I'm going to start writing ahead so I can still update even when I don't have time or motivation to write anymore lol

I walked into the living room with unsteady legs and flopped onto the couch lifelessly. My heart felt like a dog bouncing off my ribcage, and it slammed off my insides when I realized I was not alone in the room. Natalya was resting on her forearms with her legs kicked above her head and her torso was bent in a way that looked painful.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." She commented

"You look possessed," I retorted, she then relaxed down onto her stomach and put her head on her hands.

"What happened to you?" She questioned, should I really tell her about the date I just went on with who I assume to be her ex? "Did Alfred do some stupid shit or something?" I guess she already knows somehow, I might as well tell her the full story.

"No, it was fine I'm just a little out of it today. I can't really remember much since the dream I had last night. I just have the feeling that everything's wrong and I just have the fuzzy memory of an event occurring, after it was brought up. Do you know what I mean?" I asked desperately hoping she would say something like 'Ya it be like that sometimes'.

"Yes and no, I've heard of people feeling like that but never experienced it myself." she responded looking thoughtful it gave me a little relief until she continued " it mostly happens when someone experiences a shift in reality or has hit their head. Have you hit your head recently?" she studied my face with dancing purple eyes while she waited or my reply.

"Not that I can remember." I said feeling a pinch of anxiety grab my stomach.

"What was your dream about?" Her voice had an edge of excitement in it. "You said that you remember your dream from last night." she recalled pulling herself into a sitting position on her knees and leaning forward like a child trying to listen to her parents talk about what her Christmas presents are.

"Lucas was living here with me and my parents were gone. I went to a field with Leon and we heard screaming from the forest next to it and we ran into the forest to see what was happening. Then it was more animalistic than human and it was coming after us. Then we started running from it, thorn bushes were growing up like a wall to block us from all the exits. we couldn't get out we just had to keep running it was horrible we got caught, the wall, the damn rock wall was blocking us off we couldn't get out. The thorns stabbed us and when I woke up I was here and you were here and my dad and Irunya and Ivan." I drew in a rattling gasp of air, and realized that I was shaking, hard. I felt my eyes burn as a panic attack struggled to get me to surrender to it, I stood up and rushed to my room and pulled myself to the top bunk under my blanket. I pulled out my phone and dialed the first person I could think of.

After ringing for what felt like eternity Lucas's voicemail came over the other end. "Hello you've reached Lucas Blondevik's voicemail please don't leave me a voicemail." His empty monotone voice was like a saint's to me giving me the feeling of a mother's hug witch was rare for me and Lucas to experience. I sobbed into my phone a mumbled collection of words that didn't have a real connection or meaning just some of the excess of things gathering my brain that I needed to get out. After a few more minutes of my meltdown I took a shaky breathe as deep as I could manage after nearly hyperventilating for a few minutes. I then hung up Lucas's voicemail and dialed the second person I could think of "What's up?" Leon said after 3 rings, I took another weak breath and started talking "Leon, can you please come over I-I I need to" I started say my voice cracking on several spots then I broke back down and continued my infantile wailing.

"I'm on my way" he said before going quite, he left the call on but put his phone in his pocket. After a few more minutes of meltdown Leon hurried through the door and sat on my bed while kicking his shoes off carelessly. He then swung back around and pull me into a hold. His hugs weren't as comforting as Alfred's but I was grateful for it anyways and my crying softened to tears and quite whimpers.

"What's wrong?" he said looking down at me while I clung to his shirt. I opened my mouth to respond but i felt my face start wrinkling like a forgotten paper in a backpack "Are you overwhelmed?" He asked mindlessly tracing fingers along my back. I nodded, the action caused my messy clumps of hair to rub uncomfortably along between Leon's shirt and my face. "well remember that you don't have to deal with several things at one time and you can only do what you can handle. You don't have to worry about anyone but yourself…" Leon continued along with his motivational speech that he always gave when I did this. As he did so consciousness dripped from me at a steadily rising pace as exhaustion mixed with Leon's comforting voice that formed the last thing I needed to drift back to sleep.


	7. I'm back

An overwhelming chill rushed through me and I reflexively pushed myself off the pavement. I took in the scene in front of me a fogged over road with shimmery things were scattered across the smooth surface, dew was lit up by some light source behind me. I wobbled to the piece closest to me and picked it up. It was a dented and scraped piece of fiberglass with chunks of red paint clinging to the surface. My stomach abandoned its usual place in favor of my throat, without my permission my feet swiveled to turn me to the carnage that lay behind me. A red car was mangled into the guard rail on the passenger side, and a cow laid across the driver side, a failed attempt to swerve from the animal too late, the driver was distracted by an argument about her youngest son. Behind the animal was a window of blood and it ended in shards of glass and a young man poking through the wreckage. My legs continued on by themselves after they decided I had enough time to view the scene. They carried me to the passenger side where i was able to see past the red haze that covered everything. Lucas was impaled on shards of glass laying on his back his eyes were bloodshot and his face was a mess of scratches, i closed my eyes and turned my head.

"Emil, look at me." I jumped as a monotone voice slashed through the quiet air. "You caused this." It came again. My heart cracked, I opened my eyes again and saw the scene had changed it was a white void now, instead of the wreck Lucas was cross legged on the ground he looked up at me with watery eyes and said "you have little time to fix what you've caused. Or you can do nothing and I'll be gone." My heart felt like it was shattered at his words and I reached out to touch Lucas but he faded to mist before I could.

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. I gasped for breath like I just ran a marathon.

" What's wrong Emil?" Did you have a nightmare?" A thickly accented voice came from under me, I had what felt like the second heart attack in the first 30 seconds of waking up. Ivan stood up to look at me "Are you alright?"

" Uh ya, just a bad dream." I said before sliding off my bed and hurrying out of the room. Irunya greeted me with a smile and waffles when I walked into the kitchen, just what I needed after the wake up I had.

While I ate I was about to send a text to leon to see if he could hang out but he sent me one first. It read " Em I'm coming over shits wack here." Something about it made chills run up my spine it didn't seem like something he would send.

A.n. Sorry for being gone it's summer now I'll try to update often


End file.
